maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Applejack/russgamemaster
'Bio' Having grown up working hard to keep her family's famous apple business growing, Applejack has come to be known as the most down-to-earth, resourceful, and dependable Earth Pony this side of Ponyville! A proud farm pony to the core, she's not afraid to get her hooves dirty and to her, there's nothing a little horse-sense and elbow-grease can't take care of. Incredibly honest, Applejack would never stoop to tell a lie and this makes her a beacon for those seeking advice. Applejack has an impeccable ability to break a situation down to its core and fix it fast, and usually topped off with a wacky country anecdote told with a charming of country twang. 'Recruitment quote ' "Well, howdy-doo, Agent, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance. I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" 'Class: Bruiser' Becomes Enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats up to two times Vulnerable to critical hits by Blasters 'Passives' Empathy - chance to protect allies from single-target and area attacks Faithful and Strong - attacks have a chance to cause either Off-Balance, Exhausted, Neutralized, Impaired, Hobbled, or Fumbling. 'Attacks' Level 1 - Applebuck *Unarmed Melee *Hits one enemy *(Special) Deadly Crits - extra damage on critical hits *(Special) Exploits Combos - does more damage to enemies with Combo Setup *(Special) Exploits Protection - does more damage to enemies that are protecting *(enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target causes extra damage Level 2 - Apple harvest *1 Round cooldown *Buff Heal *Heals all allies *(special) Quick Action - does not consume a turn *(All allies) Well fed - that hit the spot. (slightly increases all stats) Level 6 - Rope *Ranged *Hits One Enemy *(Special) Exploits flying - deals extra damage to flying characters. *(Special) Stealthy - Applejack's rope goes around other characters, ignoring Protect and Counterattack effects. *(enemy) Grounded - cannot dodge attacks. Flying characters are no longer immune to ground attacks. *(Enemy) Constricted - next attack against this unit WILL crit *(Enemy) Pain Train - Causes Pain, applies Exposed to targets with Pain, and applies Wide-Open to targets with Exposed. Level 9 - Applequake *Ground *Hits All Enemies *(Special) Ground attack - ignores most protect and avoidance effects *(Special) Deadly Crits - extra damage on critical hits *(special) Exploits Exposure - does more damage to exposed targets *(enemy) Collapsing Infrastructure - causes damage each turn. Cannot be removed. Stacks increase when hit by ground attacks. 'Team Up Bonuses' Alias-Less Apple Family Average Joes - she doesn't have superpowers or a supersuit Disharmony - she was Discorded. (also bring Discord) Eggheads - a genius bruiser Fall Weather Friends - with Rainbow Dash Friendship is Magic - for bringing two ponies Furry - fur-skinned Hoofing It Mane 6 - any member of the Mane 6 Orphanage Redheads - orange Seismic Shuffle - heroes who like to shake things up (Ground attacks) Whip It Good 'Alternate Costume: Mistress Mare-velous' Can either be a Scrapper or Bruiser Passive: Empowered Rope ' ' *'20% chance to dodge attacks and then counter with Rope' *'Rope now exploits bleeds and is a Hemorrhaging Attack' Character-restricted A-Iso-8 Tight Rope Iso-8 - Rope causes Internal Bleeding and Restrain Electric Rope Iso-8 - Rope becomes an Electric attack and causes Static Charge Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony Category:Animation Category:Animals Category:Female Category:15 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Bruisers Category:TV Shows